Cyborg 009: Generation X
by EvilBunny91
Summary: Our Cyborg-friends get new members,when three kids are turned into cyborgs by Black Ghost.But what can they do when one of them is emotionally unbalanced and two can't stand each other?Or can they?And they also have to face new enemies.Not cool!
1. People Missing?

**Cyborg 009: Generation X**

**Chapter 1: People Missing?**

_~ New York City__, United States of America, 24th August, 15.13 pm ~_

A young girl named Rose Bane made her way to home from her soccer practise. She had long, red hair and lavender eyes. She was wearing a gothic/punk outfit: black sleeveless shirt with red and white lined cross printed on it, dark grey shorts and black-and purple striped sock on her right foot and black-and pink striped sock on her left foot. On her arms were black sleeves.

Rose had headphones on her ears, and she was listening rock music. She wasn't paying much attention on her surroundings, her mind on her very own world. Suddenly she noticed a black, expensive-looking car parking right next to her. Two men in black suits stepped out of the car. She took headphones off her ears when she noticed that the men trying to get her attention.

"Excuse me miss, but could you help us? We are kinda lost." the taller one of the men asked her. The shorter and fatter one was holding a map on his hands.

For some Rose got creeps from those men. But she didn't want to be impolite, so she walked over to them. When she got closer the shorter man showed her the map. But as she was taking a closer look at it, the taller man got behind her and put a cloth on her mouth.

It smelled weird, and Rose was having difficulties to breath. Eventually, she fell into unconsciousness. The two men dragged her into the car and placed her onto the backseat.

Then they drove away with her. The only thing left from her was her soccer-back lying on the street, telling about her unpleasant fate…

_~ London__, England, 24th August, 15.27 pm ~_

A boy named David Smith sat on the park-bench. There was no one else in the park, and he was bored out of his mind. He just wanted some kind of action, to do something awesome.

He saw a car parking near him. It was black one and the driver, who stepped out, had a black suit. He seemed to be checking the car like there was something wrong with it. Then the man turned to him.

"Hey, lad, could you give me a hand? I could use some help with the old girl." he asked.

David didn't have anything better to do, and he knew a thing or two about cars, so he walked over to the man.

The man asked him to check the wheel on the back. As David bent down, he suddenly felt pain on the back of his head. The pain was so great, that he blacked out.

The man chuckled evilly before lifting him onto the backseat and driving away.

_~ Tokyo, Japan, 24th August, 15.48 ~_

A little girl was walking beside her father, holding his hand. She had no idea where they were, but it was some kind of hospital. She had never liked hospitals, so she was feeling uneasy.

"Otousan, where are we going?" she asked, squeezing his hand more firmly.

"To see a doctor, sweetheart. He's gonna make you better." her father answered, squeezing her hand back.

"But I don't wanna see anymore doctors! They haven't made me better before!" she protested, stopping her walking.

Her father sighed before kneeling down to her level. He placed his hands on her shoulders and made her look at him.

"I know you're scared, but this is different kind of doctor. He can cure your illness, and make you better for good. Then you don't have to go hospitals anymore, and you'll have new life after that. Isn't that what you want, Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki nodded her head slowly. _No more hospitals_, she thought. That sounded good. _No more illness_. That sounded even better.

"Promise?" she asked her father. Her father was silent for a moment.

"Hai, I promise. Now, let's go." he said and took her hand.

Mitsuki followed him into a hall. Soon they reached door. She still couldn't help but feel uneasy. This was nothing like the doctor's office in the other hospitals.

Her father opened the door. There was a lot of light and the room was filled with doctors and nurses and in the middle of the room was a operation-bed. The one that looked like the head-doctor turned to look at them.

"Ah, doctor Kamiya. We've been waiting for you. Is the test subject ready?" he said. Mitsuki could swear there was a smile behind his mask. But she didn't know if it was good or not.

"Yes. Here she is, as agreed. Make sure you'll make good work." her father said, his tone suddenly cold.

Now Mitsuki could see what the doctors had. Knives and other scary things she knew doctors used to cut people open. Fear filled her.

"Now, come here dear, and we can begin." the doctor said as he reached for her.

"No, I don't want to! Otousan!" she screamed, taking a hold of her father.

"We don't have the whole day! Come now!" the doctor ordered, getting angry.

"No! Otousan, make them stop!" Mitsuki was holding her father for her dear life.

"Mitsuki, let go. And do as you're told." her father said, his tone cold and unfeeling.

Mitsuki had never heard her father talk to her that way. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes. Fear was taking over her as more doctors were pulling her away towards the bed.

"No, Otousan! Please, don't leave me! Otousan! OTOUSAN!" she screamed and tried to struggle, but in vain.

The doctors managed to pull her away from her father. She was forced onto the bed and a mask was placed on her mouth. Sleeping gas filled her and she fell into sleep in seconds.

Doctor Kamiya turned to leave. A single tear ran across his cheeks as he heard his daughter's crying turn into silence.


	2. Project New Cyborgs

**EvilBunny91: Sorry for the huge delay,but I've been really busy with my matriculation exams and I had slight writers-block. -_-() I hope this short chapter makes it up a little the second chapter! ^^**

* * *

**Cyborg 009: Generation X**

**Chapter 2: Project New Cyborgs**

_**~ File 1 ~**_

**Test Subject: ****0014**

**True Identity: Mitsuki Kamiya**

**Age: 5**

**Nationality: Japanese/German**

**Cybernetic Ability: ****Test subject was given telepathic and physic abilities. Her powers are similar to Gilmore's cyborg subject 001. She can move everything with her mind and is able to read other's minds.**

**Extra Notes: Test subject need****s to be taught how to use her powers properly. Even though her powers are great, she refuses to use them and needs to be trained. Test subject was also given to the project by her father, doctor Kamiya. She has also suffered from a difficult, unknown disease, but was cured because the cyborg-programming.**

_**~ File 2**_

**Test Subject: 0015**

**True Identity: Roselyn Bane**

**Age: 15**

**Nationality: American**

**Cybernetic Ability****: Test subject's own physical abilities were genetically engineered. She has a high level in agility and her speed has been improved. She was also given the ability of shooting energy-bolts, after energy containers were installed within into her hands.**

**Extra Notes: Test subject also has high skill with martial arts. She is**** also disobedient, needs to be trained.**

_**~ File 3**_

**Test Subject: 0016**

**True Identity: David Smith**

**Age: 17**

**Nationality: British**

**Cybernetic Ability: After engineering his body genetically, test subject was given the ability to control fire. He can either light up his hands or turn his whole body into fire without hurting himself. Everything he touches can be burned. He can also shoot fireballs from his hands.**

**Extra Note: Test subject still need to be trained how to use his abilities properly.**

Doctor Burke finished writing his report about the project. He grinned evilly. Everything was going according to the plan. The new cyborgs only needed some training, and then they would be ready to do what they were planned to do. Oh, all the terror and destruction they would bring to the world. Every nation would fall under the will of Black Ghost. And there was nothing anyone could do about it. Not even the traitor cyborgs could stop them.

Burke saved the information on the file on his computer and sent the report forward. Then he left the room, still grinning. His work was so perfect. He was a real genius. The plan to train the new cyborgs was already forming within his head. And there was no way to stop him from turning those cyborgs-kids into deadly weapons. The world could only wait for its doom…

* * *

**EvilBunny91: I know it's short, but I wanted to leave a proper cliffy. And I promise to make the next chapter longer. I'll update as soon as I get at least 5 reviews. 'Till next time, R&R!**


	3. The Rescue

**EvilBunny91:**** I'm so sorry for the delay, but my life has been pretty crazy for a while. And I had slight writer's block. Gomenasai! Hopefully you'll enjoy the third chapter ^^**

* * *

**Cyborg 009: Generation X**

**Chapter 3: The Rescue**

Darkness and pain. That was all he could feel. David had no idea how long he had been there, but he could guess that for some time. He still didn't know what really had happened to him. He remembered that he had been kidnapped and being experimented on. Those weird guys had turned him into…something.

He didn't know how, but somehow he could control fire now. He had first noticed this when they had made him fight a robot. He had barely survived it, but had managed to destroy it. Then he had been locked up again.

David wondered if his family was searching for him. Knowing them, they were probably worried sick. Would they ever find out what happened to their son? Would he see them ever again?

David snapped out of his thoughts when one of those strange men came to his cell. He was smirking evilly.

"Prepare yourself, 0016. The second test is about to begin." he stated.

"0016? What is that name? And what do you mean by "test"?" David shouted, wanting to get some answers. But the man was not going to give him any.

"It is not your place to ask questions! Just do as you are told!" he snapped. Then he came forward with a needle in his hand. David backed up but the man grabbed his hand and inserted the needle into his arm.

David could feel himself getting drowsy. He couldn't fight off the tiresome feeling, and soon he closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness…

* * *

When David regained consciousness, he noticed he was lying on something strange. It wasn't as hard as the metallic bed he had been laying on for a long time, and it was kinda comfortable. Then he heard strange, yet familiar noises.

"_Where am I?"_ he though as he stood up into a sitting position. He groaned as his head was hurting.

"Ugh, my head…" he moaned. Then he opened his eyes and saw lots of trees and all kinds of plants around him. "Am I in…a jungle?" he asked himself dumbfounded. It did make sense; now he recognized all those noises. He had heard birds singing and wind blowing in the trees, and he had been laying on ground.

But he still had so many questions without answers. Why was he here? Why did he had these powers? Why? Why? WHY?

Suddenly he heard another strange noise. Whatever it was, it was getting closer to him. He looked up to the sky and saw several planes flying towards him.

David started waving his hands and shouting, thinking those planes could save him. But then, the planes started to shoot him. He barely missed all the shots.

"_Woah! Those guys tried to kill me! What's wrong with these people?"_ he though.

He started running. He didn't care where he went, just as long as he got away from those bloody psychos. The jungle seemed like a labyrinth, he couldn't get into anywhere. But David couldn't stop, he had to keep on running.

The planes were still after him. They were getting closer all the time. And running in open ground didn't help him at all with not getting shot. David saw trees in front of him, which meant that the jungle was getting closer. Great, now he could try hiding in the woods.

He reached the trees, and glanced behind to see if the planes were still after him. Suddenly, when he wasn't looking, he collapsed into something. Or more like, into_ someone_.

"Ouch!" he cried as he fell on top of someone.

"Hey! Get off me!" he heard a feminine voice shout angrily.

David looked down and saw a young girl beneath him. She was a bit younger than him, and she had red hair and lavender eyes. He blushed as realized his face was pretty close to hers. He quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry miss…" he offered her his hand, but the girl just slapped it away.

"Whatever. And don't call me miss, got it?" she snapped. "Stupid pervert." she muttered under her breath.

David decided to ignore her last comment. He scratched his neck awkwardly. "So, were you also kidnapped and experimented on?" he asked, trying to start conservation.

The girl didn't seem to be listening to him, instead she was looking around alarmed. David was starting feel annoyed, first he had been snapped for trying to help, and now he was being ignored.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I'm getting sick of…" he started before a loud noise interrupted him. "What's that sound?" he asked.

"Crap! Run!" the girl pulled him with her before three tanks appeared from the bushes. The strange cat and mouse -game had started again.

"Woah! Just what the bloody hell is going on here?" David shouted as they ran.

"Don't ask me! All I know is that we were kidnapped and then turned into some sort of weapons." the girls answered.

"Weapons? So they must be testing us!" David said.

The girl didn't say anything. David decided to ask questions later, now it was time to run away from the tanks. They were shooting them, but luckily their aim was pretty bad. But that didn't mean they were any less dangerous. David and the girl managed to get some distance between them and the tanks, but they were still following them.

"Arrgg, I'm getting really pissed off with these things! I'll show them!" the girl growled before stopping on her tracks and turning towards the tanks.

David also stopped, looking at her worriedly. "What? Are you crazy? Come back!" he shouted after her.

But the girl stood still. When the tanks got closer, she pointed her hand at them, and shot some kind of energy beam, making them explode.

David gasped at this. "Why did you do that? There could have been people inside!" he shouted.

"Well, there wasn't. Didn't you see they were on autopilot-mode? Besides, would it be better if they had killed us?" the girl stated coldly.

David resisted an urge to groan, and looked to the ground. " I suppose you're right. Anyway, we have to work together, at least until we'll get to safety. My name is David Smith. But they call me 0016." he introduced himself.

"I'm Bane. Rose Bane. Or 0015."

* * *

David and Rose had wandered around the jungle for hours. The jungle had started to seem like never-ending death trap. They couldn't find a way out, and tanks and planes were all over the place looking for them. Things were looking bad for them.

David was staring to get desperate. "Aww, let's face it. We're lost, and we're not gonna get out of here! They'll eventually find us and…"

"Shhs! Listen!" Rose shushed him.

David stopped ranting, and heard strange noise coming from a path beneath them on their right side. They looked over the bushes and saw a small figure getting closer.

It was a small girl, about 5-6 years old. Her brunette hair was pulled into two small pigtails and she had tears in her blue eyes. And most importantly, she was wearing the same uniform as them.

Rose and David started moving down towards her. When the girl saw them, she screamed in fright and fell on her knees. David kneeled down on her level.

"It's okay. We're not gonna hurt you." he said softy, and touched her shoulder gently. "My name is David and this is Rose. What's your name?"

The girl sniffed. "Mitsuki…0014…" she said between sniffs.

"How did you get here?" Rose asked her.

"Some doctors…operated me and…gave me these powers. Now…they're making me use them…but I don't wanna!" Mitsuki sobbed.

"It's okay, Mitsuki. We're gonna find a way out of here." David promised her. _"If only I knew how."_

"We should try finding a safe place. Then we can plan our escape. C'mon!" Rose said and started going. David helped Mitsuki up and they followed her.

But the trio wasn't lucky enough to hide. Soon more planes were after them, shooting missiles at them. No matter how they ran, the planes managed to keep up with them. They just kept running, wishing to be get out of there. Suddenly they had to stop for they had reached a cliff. The fall was many feet tall, there was no way anyone could survive it.

"Oh no, a dead-end!" David cried. He looked behind and saw the planes preparing to shoot. _"This is hopeless! We're gonna die!"_

The trio stood still, waiting for their doom. Time seemed to stand still as the planes launched the missiles. The missiles landed right at their feet, causing them to fall over the cliff.

They all screamed. Everything seemed to happen in a blink of an eye. They kept falling and nothing could save them now. David knew once they hit the ground, they would die. This was the end of their lives.

"_This is it!"_ David though. "_Please God, don't let it end like this!"_

Suddenly everything stopped. David realized he wasn't falling anymore. He opened his eyes and saw that he was floating in the air!

"What the…? How am I…?" he asked aloud.

"Ahoy there, mate!" a voice said from above. David looked up and saw and huge eagle holding his wrist.

"Did…you just..speak?" he asked in disbelief. Then a bald human head appeared in the eagle's place. David couldn't help but shout in alarm.

"Oy! Easy there, lad! I'll get you on the ground." the head said and started landing.

Soon, they reached the ground, and the eagle-man dropped him off. Then, it transformed into a man. He became a bald man in his mid-forties. David couldn't believe his eyes.

"Just who or what are you? And what happened to my friends?" he demanded.

"Take it easy, you'll find out soon enough. And I believe that's 002 with one of your friends!" the man said calmly before pointing to the sky.

David looked at the direction the man had pointed and saw another figure flying. He noticed it was a young man with long, spiky reddish-brown hair and long peak-like nose. He was flying with his rocket-like boots. Then David noticed that he was holding Rose in his arms.

The man landed next to them. Rose struggled to get out of his hold. "Hey! Don't get too clingy!" Rose snapped at him.

"Ooh, this one's feisty! Nice!" the man just smirked at her, which only made Rose growl slightly.

Suddenly David noticed that Mitsuki was missing. "Hey, where's Mitsuki?" he asked.

"She's right here! I've got her!" a voice said. David turned around and saw a silver haired man, who had Mitsuki in his arms.

"Nice catch, 004!" the young man gave his friend the thumbs up.

"Well, I got help from 005." the older man said before turning to Mitsuki. She was slightly sobbing in his arms.

"It's okay, little one. You're safe now." he comforted her, stroking her back gently. Mitsuki eventually calmed down. She still had a strict grip on him, though.

Then more people appeared. There was one young man with brunette hair, a young blond woman, who was holding a baby in her arms. Then there was one huge man, who looked like South-American, and a young African man. There was also a short, chubby Chinese-looking man.

"Good work, you caught them!" the brunette one said.

"Well, what did you expect?" the long-nosed one smiled cockily.

"Have you dealt with the guards?" the silver-haired man asked.

"Yes, they've been taken care of, and we're ready to go!" the African-man answered.

"Okay, look! I don't know who you people are, but I want some answers! Just who are you, and what the hell has been happening to us?" Rose snapped, looking at them suspiciously.

"Calm down! We will explain everything. But first, let's get you out of here. Follow us!" the brunette, obviously the leader, said.

David and Rose glanced at each other. They weren't sure if they could trust these guys. But something in their eyes made them feel that they had good hearts. Mitsuki seemed to trust them enough, for she was clinging for her dear life in the arms of the man called 004.

David nodded at Rose. They started following their saviours. Soon, they reached a huge red- and white flying ship, called Dolphin. The trio were looking out of the windows as they started their strange journey, hopefully getting answers along the way.

* * *

**EvilBunny91: Ta-daah! The cyborgs have arrived! And the new trio has been rescued! What's gonna happen next? Read to find out! And please R&R!**


	4. Explanations

**EvilBunny91: Here's chapter four! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Cyborg 009: Generation X**

**Chapter 4: Explonations**

"Sir, we have some bad news!" a guard shouted as he entered Dr. Burke's office.

"What is it now?" Burke sighed. He hated dealing with these idiots, who couldn't even understand what he was doing. They couldn't possibly understand the genius of his work.

"The new cyborgs have escaped!" the guard said.

"WHAT? How?" Burke barked.

"The rebellious 00-cyborgs broke in, took down all the guards and rescued them!"

"I should have known that those meddling cyborgs would try to save them!" Burke growled. "Get out, you idiot!" he barked at the guard, who ran out of the room, obviously sacred.

"Don't think this is over, you fools." he though aloud. "I will get my experiments back, one way or another, and once I do, you'll regret interfering my plans!" a sinister laughter filled the room as the evil mastermind started planning his next move.

* * *

The journey had never felt longer for the two teenagers in the plane. They had been rescued by strange people, who also seemed to posses powers like theirs, but they couldn't tell for sure if they had good intensions.

After long silence, David decided to break it. "So, where are we exactly going? Is it still long journey?" he asked.

"No, we're landing in couple of minutes. We're taking you to our friend Dr. Kozumi's house on a small island not far from here." 008, who was piloting the ship, answered.

Soon, they landed on a small island. The trio saw a huge Japanese-styled house, which was big enough for a small army to live in. Everyone started to make their way towards the house. Then, two older men came out of the house. The other one was wearing a brownish suit, while the other one was dressed in traditional Japanese kimono.

"Oh thank God you're alright! And you managed to save them!" the man in a suit exclaimed

happily.

"Of course Dr. Gilmore! Everything went fine and everyone's alright." the young brunette man said.

"_Save them?"_ David and Rose wondered silently. Had they expected them to be rescued? Just what was going on?

"Oh poor dears, you must be exhausted after all what you've been through! Please, do come in!" the man in the kimono said to the children, signing them to come inside.

The kids thanked the man as they stepped inside. The kids looked around the house, it looked very cosy in there. It was decorated like traditional Japanese house, and it had room for many people.

"Make yourselves feel at home, and sit down." the Japanese man said gently. The kids saw a couch and sat down. The others followed them inside and sat on chairs or stood up. They had all gathered around the kids so they could see them.

And awkward silence filled the room. For a moment, nobody knew what to say or look at. Finally, David decided to break the silence. "I believe we haven't even been introduced. My name is…"

"Oh, we know who you are. You are David Smith or 0016, you Roselyn Bane; 0015 and you Mitsuki Kamiya; 0014." the other old man said and nodded towards each child as he said their names.

"Wait, just how do you who we are? And who are you people? And would some kindly explain what the hell has been happening lately?" Rose asked sharply.

Everyone was quiet for a while. Then, Gilmore cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose I should start from the beginning…"

* * *

Doctor Gilmore and the cyborgs told the kids everything. About their past lives, being kidnapped, the Black Ghost organization, being turned into cyborgs, their escape and their battles with Black Ghost. And they told the kids that they weren't completely human anymore…

"So you're saying that we're…cyborgs?" Rose asked. Everyone else nodded their heads sadly. David, Rose and Mitsuki just looked at the ground. It was unbelievable, yet logical.

"How did you know that we've been kidnapped? And being turned into cyborgs?" David asked.

"We've been following news from all countries. We saw you and Miss Bane being reported missing. And some time ago, we were given a nameless call about you two along with Miss Kamiya being turned into cyborgs by Black Ghost. Then, we formed a plan to rescue you so you wouldn't be manipulated by him." Gilmore explained.

"I see. Well, I thank you for all what you've done, but we should probably return home now and…" David started but the grief looks from the cyborg-team and Gilmore silenced him.

"My dear boy, I afraid that it's not possible for you to return your homes." Gilmore said sadly.

"Why's that?" Rose asked.

"You see, you were kidnapped two months ago…" Gilmore started, but was interrupted when David and Rose exclaimed: "TWO MONTHS?"

"Yes, and since you've been gone for such long time, your families probably think you're…dead." Gilmore finished sadly.

"Besides, it would be too dangerous. Black Ghost would hunt you down and hurt your families as well." 004 said grimly.

All the kids were silent for a while. They couldn't believe they couldn't see their families anymore. Would they have to spend the rest of their days running away?

"So, what will happen now?" Rose asked.

The cyborgs started smiling suddenly. 009 then stepped forward. "Well, we'd hope you would stay with us. You'd be welcome to join our little family." he said smiling.

Mitsuki then started smiling a little. "Really? You would?" she asked.

"Of course. We'd love to have you here." 003 smiled at her.

Mitsuki smiled as she turned to her two fellow cyborgs. "Can we, please?" she begged, giving them a puppy-dog-look.

"Well, I see not why." David said. He was starting to smile himself a bit.

"Sure. Whatever." Rose said, not caring much.

"Well, then it's settled." 009 and all the others smiled. "Welcome to the team."

Suddenly, the kids heard their stomachs growl loudly. They realized how hungry they actually were, it had been a long since they had something to eat. The others chuckled slightly at them.

"Man, I'm hungry!" David said.

"Me too!" Mitsuki added.

"Make it three." Rose said finally.

"Oh my goodness! You poor things!" 006 exclaimed dramatically. "You've been without food for days! You must be starving! Give me a moment, I'll make something for you!" he said as he ran to the kitchen.

Soon the table was set with all kinds of Chinese dishes. The kids stared at all the glorious food in front of them. It looked very delicious.

"What are you waiting for? Dig in!" 006 said proudly.

"Don't mind if I do!" David picked up the chop sticks and started eating, Rose and Mitsuki doing the same. The others joined them too.

None of the kids had tasted anything so delicious. The food was simply divine. Mitsuki and Rose were eating peacefully and slowly, while David was gobbling food as fast as he could. Rose was looking at him in disgust. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and poked him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" David asked angrily, still having food in his mouth.

"Do you mind? Others are trying to eat here." she said coldly.

"Well, excuse me princess of darkness, if I hadn't had anything to eat for a while!" David retorted back.

"Still, you don't have to be gross about it! You have the table-manners of a pig." Rose snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry your highness. Did I gross you out? Am I too common to eat in your presence?" retorted David sarcastically.

Now Rose was starting to lose her temper. "Listen here you…"

As the two started to argue, the rest of the team sighed. "It's going to take a while until things get peaceful in here." they shook their heads as the two teenagers gave each other the cold shoulder.

* * *

After the dinner, everyone gather around in the living room. The kids chose to sit on couch again.

"We still need to discuss about your training. We need to teach your how to use your powers and defend yourselves." 009 said.

Then everyone heard strange noise and looked at its direction. Mitsuki had fallen asleep, and was laying on the couch. All the older cyborgs smiled at her. Then Rose gave out a yawn, looking tired. "I guess we're all kinda sleepy." David said, also yawning.

"Of course, it's been long day for you. And it's pretty late already. It's time for bed." Dr. Kozumi said.

"We've made you beds already. Come, I'll show you your rooms." 003 said as she got up.

"But what about these uniforms? And what happened to our clothes?" David asked.

"We found them before rescuing you guys. You can throw those uniforms away, I doubt you wanna wear anything from Black Ghost." 004 said.

" Your clothes are being washed right now. I'll bring them for you later. Could someone take 0014? I have arms full with 001." 003 said before going upstairs.

"I'll do it." 005 said as he picked up Mitsuki and followed them.

Upstairs, 003 showed the kids their rooms. "Here's your room 0016, this one's yours 0015, and 0014 will have this one." 003 pointed towards each room.

Both teenagers thanked her and opened the doors to their rooms. The rooms were small, and had only one bed and desk. Still, they weren't bad.

"I know they look kinda dull, but we can decorate them for you later. You have pyjamas on your beds. Good night." 003 said before taking Mitsuki to her room with 005.

David and Rose went to their rooms. They both changed on their pyjamas before going to bed. They though about everything that had happened to them. But at least they were safe, for now. Soon they closed their eyes, calming dreams helping them to fall asleep.

* * *

**EvilBunny91: Now the kids now what happened the them and what they are now. So, did you like it? Please R&R, it would make me very happy!**


	5. Change isn't easy

**EvilBunny91: .God! Has it really been two years since I last updates this? I'm SO sorry, dear readers, but there's been so many changes in my life for the past year, and I've been really busy lately. And I kinda has writer's block with this story. But now I finally able to write this chapter. So, please enjoy the fifth chapter!**

* * *

**Cyborg 009: Generation X**

**Chapter 5: Change isn't easy**

The next morning, David was the first one of the kids to wake up. He got up from the bed and saw his clothes on the feet of the bed. They had been washed and ironed, probably by 003. He reminded himself to thank her later. He dressed up and went to downstairs.

When he came downstairs, he heard voices from the kitchen. He went there and saw all the older cyborgs were already there.

"Good morning." he said and everyone greeted him back.

"I hope you're hungry, because I made some pancakes and I'd hate to see them wasted!" 006 said happily as he put a plate full of pancakes with syrup in front of David.

"Thanks." David said before he started to eat.

Soon Mitsuki joined them and was also given plate of pancakes. They both ate in silence, while the others gave them short glances from time to time. Then they heard groaning, and saw Rose standing at the door. Her hair wasn't properly combed and she had a groggy look on her face. She looked like a mess.

"Well, good morning Sleeping Beauty." David greeted her sarcastically while sipping his tea.

"Shut it.", Rose hissed, "Please tell me you have coffee." she said, sounding tired.

She was given her coffee and pancakes, and soon everyone had finished their breakfast. Then, 009 cleared his throat.

"Now that you've decided to join our team, we should find more about your powers. We should all know what you can really do. I suggest we stat training."

* * *

During couple of days, the kids learned more about their powers. David learned that he could control fire, and even turn his whole body into fire. Flames couldn't afflict any pain to him. Rose was able to shoot energy-blast from her hands. She was also faster and more agile than before. Mitsuki, who was rather reluctant about using her powers, was a psychic like 001, but she couldn't control her powers properly. But with the help of the other cyborgs, the kids were getting better at controlling their powers.

One afternoon they were all gathered outside, for the kids were about to experience their first lesson with guns. At first 003 hadn't been too happy with the idea of teaching Mitsuki how to use a gun, but she knew it was necessary, for one day (though everyone wished that day wouldn't come) she might have to know how to shoot.

The backyard now resembled a target practice area, like the ones they have in police - and military academies. The kids stood in line as 002 taught them how to use their guns.

"As you can see; there are three buttons. This one here is used to stun your opponent without much damage. The one in the middle shoots laser rays, and the closest one to the trigger shoots energy beams. But it still works like a regular gun. You choose the setting; aim and pull the trigger; simple as that."

"Now, let's see your aim. 0016, you begin!" 009 instructed.

David took a proper position to shoot, and looked at his target. He aimed his gun, and shot an energy beam. The shot hit the target close to middle, not quite the bull's eye.

"Aww, nuts!" he muttered loudly.

"Don't worry, that was pretty good for a first-timer. You'll get it soon." 009 encouraged him. "Now, 0014; it's your turn."

Mitsuki copied David's moves nervously and shot. But the impact of the shot was too much for her small body, and she fell backwards on her bottom with a slight yelp of surprise. The shot barely hit the target, but that was rather expected from a 5-year old first-time shooter. The others chuckled slightly at this, it had looked kinda adorable. 004 came to her and helped her up.

"Here, let's check if we can make your gun's settings easier for you, okay?" he said kindly.

"Alright, 0015, you're next!" 009 called for Rose.

Rose calmly stretched her shoulders, head and fingers like she preparing for a performance. Then she took a relaxing position, with her other hand on her hip, and the other one holding the gun. With one hand, she aimed and shot several times. And every time she hit the bull's eye. When she was finished, she blew off the smoke from the gun.

Everyone stared at her in awe. They had NOT expected that a teenager girl could handle a gun so well.

"How…how did you do that?" David stammered in awe.

Rose smirked slyly at him. "I've had my fair share of shooting games in the arcades of New York. And some of those games were REALLY realistic." she explained, still smirking.

"A girl who can actually use a gun; now that's something you don't see everyday! Kinda hot if you ask me!" 002 smirked cheekily at her.

Rose turned to give a cold glare at 002. 009 elbowed him in the ribs. "What 002 meant to say is that at least you're not gonna need anymore lessons with shooting." he said sheepishly and gave a slight sweatdrop. He was hoping 0015 wouldn't utterly destroy 002, for he had seen what kind of destruction she could inflict with her powers. Rose merely growled a little and stuck her nose in the air.

Dr. Gilmore decided to break the awkward atmosphere and clapped his hands. "Alright, everyone! I think that's enough training for today. Good work, you three!" he tried to lift their moods.

But the kids were all silent and solems as they went inside with the others.

* * *

Few weeks went by, and adjusting to their new situation was hard for the kids. They all preferred to be alone when not training. The older cyborgs were getting worried about their new team-mates for the situation could be harmful for their mental states.

David liked to go for long walks alone nearby the house, but he was still the most social of the three kids. He didn't completely shut himself out, and he had actually laughed twice which the others considered a good sign. But he still acted pretty melancholy, and it was clear that he was hurting inside.

Rose had "gone emo" as David and Jet so politely put it. When not training, she shut herself in her room and only came out to eat or go to the bathroom. Sometimes she even refused to come to eat with the others, saying that she wasn't hungry. The others were worried about her, and asked 003 to use her cybergenetic-sight to check up every now and then that she hadn't hurt herself or anything.

While David and Rose were rather problematic cases, it was Mitsuki who worried everyone the most. She didn't act at all like a child her age should; playing, laughing and being care-free. Instead, she simply sat in some corner and stared into nothing with a blank expression. There wasn't any sense of happiness in her. The others though that her experiences in the Black Ghost's laboratory had been very traumatizing for her which would cause her to act like this.

Not only that, but Mitsuki also had troubles with sleeping. Almost every night she woke up screaming and cried for her parents in either Japanese or sometimes in Germany. The others tried to comfort her the best they could, but the little girl would stay upset until the morning. Dr Gilmore concluded that Mitsuki was suffering from "night terror" which was most likely caused by the latter trauma. The whole team felt really bad for not being able to help her with it.

In fact, the original cyborgs had started to wonder if the kids could ever adjust into their new lives. They feared that the traumas they had experienced would inflict on their mental health beyond recovering.

**...To Be Continued...**

* * *

**EvilBunny91: Thanks for reading! Please let me know how you liked it! And I'm open for some ideas! So please, R&R! **


End file.
